


Spring Break

by Paranymph



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Spring Break, pervstrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranymph/pseuds/Paranymph
Summary: A "little" drabble of this headcanon byCrazy4Dragons:(I think I can already establish that I don't do little shorts. Something about a 2K minimum for me x'D)Headcanon that in Modern AU world, whenever Hiccup sees another guy looking at Astrid in her bikini while they’re at the beach, he puts an arm around her and kisses her cheek to make it clear that she’s taken.Astrid’s even bolder than that. When she sees another girl looking at Hiccup in his swimsuit, she stares her down and says, “Yeah, that’s right, my boyfriend/husband is hot.”





	Spring Break

He never thought he would be going to the Florida beach for spring break, but such intents were made to be broken by Astrid Hofferson.   
“Come on, Hiccup! It’ll be fun, I can go surfing and you can hang by the sea and get a tan.”   
“Astrid, I have freckles. That’s body-language for ‘no tans, only lobster-red for you’.”  
“How about hiding under a parasol and reading all your books? I just love the sea and I would love it if you’d join me!”   
Hiccup still hesitated.  
“You know,” Astrid said and she gave Hiccup a seductive smile,” I’ll probably wear a skin-tight wetsuit when I’ll be surfing.”   
Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat. Astrid stepped closer and put her arms around his neck.  
“And when I get tired of surfing, I’ll trade the wetsuit for a bikini.”  
Hiccup put his arms around Astrid’s waist as her blue eyes looked straight through him.  
“I think I’d prefer you without any clothes on, milady.”  
Astrid smiled and she turned her head as she closed the distance between Hiccup’s and her mouths.

“So, you’ll join us?” Astrid asked after she pulled away.  
“Us?”  
“Yeah, Heather, Ruffnut and Tuffnut will be joining as well. Maybe you could invite Fishlegs and Snotlout as well?”  
“Okay, I’ll join. And I’ll ask Fish and Snot right away.” Hiccup let go of Astrid and wanted to get his phone, but Astrid didn’t let him.  
“Oh, no, you don’t, babe.” Hiccup lifted his eyebrow, but Astrid kissed him in the corner of his mouth. She followed a kiss on his cheek and trailed to his ear. Hiccup felt his desire grow as she did this and almost growled when she stopped before his ear. 

“You wanted to see me without any clothes, didn’t you?” Astrid whispered and Hiccup instantly forgot his means.

* * *

The flight was packed with students who all seemed to have similar goals in mind: go to as many beach parties as possible and try to not remember anything by getting as drunk as possible.

“Okay, just to be clear,” he said to Astrid, who was sitting next to him on the plain,” we won’t be like those guys, right? I don’t feel like drinking myself to oblivion every night for two weeks.”  
He nodded to six students on the other side of the corridor, who were boasting about how much alcohol they were going to buy during the vacation.  
“Oh no, don’t worry, babe.” Astrid gave him a calming look and he realized she already knew that he wasn’t that much of a party person.  
“Only party I have to go to, is the one Eret’s throwing next week and that’ll be a fun party.”  
“Eret? Who is Eret?” Snotlout, sitting next to Hiccup, joined the conversation.  
“The most handsome man I’ve ever met.” Ruffnut, who sat in front of them, had turned around and also joined the conversation. Astrid rolled her eyes.  
“It’s this dude who I met when I went for the first time two years ago. He’s also a surfer. And we’re staying at his place, remember?”  
Astrid gave Snotlout a impatient look. He shrugged his shoulders.   
“Yeah, right.”

* * *

 

In half an hour, the plane took off and they started their journey from New York to Daytona Beach. After 8 long hours of travelling, they arrived at Daytona Beach International Airport in the evening. 

“Eret!”  
Astrid immediately sprinted through the crowd when the gang had collected their bags and went through the gates where people were waiting to pick up travellers. Astrid jumped at a very muscular guy, who was equally happy to see Astrid. Hiccup picked up Astrid’s suitcase, which had fallen to the floor when she sprinted to see her friend. 

“Oh, thanks, babe, sorry. It’s just- I’m so happy to see you again, Eret! It’s been too long!”  
“I missed you too, Az.” Eret spoke with a deep voice and was, to Hiccup’s surprise, very British.  
“And I couldn’t wait to introduce you to Hiccup! Eret, this is Hiccup, my boyfriend! Hiccup, this is Eret!”  
Eret looked surprised when he heard the word “boyfriend”, but offered his hand.  
“Nice to meet you,” Hiccup said politely, still not sure if Eret was happy to see him.   
“Same. Always wondered who’d join our double dates, Az, but he looks just fine. Are you sure he can keep up with us?”  
“Oh no, he can’t. Or at least, he can’t keep up with me, maybe-”  
“Are you insinuating that you are faster than me, because we both know that’s not true.”  
“Last time we checked! I have improved since!”  
“Wait a minute!” Hiccup interfered with a raised eyebrow. “Double dates? Did I agree to this?”  
“Oh, sorry. Eret’s dating this guy, Gobber wasn’t it?” Eret nodded. “And Eret always said we should go on a double date when I got a boyfriend. I think you and Gobber should get along just fine. He’s a mechanic.”   
Hiccup wanted to say something but he got intervened by Snotlout.   
“Hi, it’s Eret right? Snotlout, nice to meet you. And I don’t want to complain, but I really, really, really want to shower, so could we get going?”

Eret was a little taken aback by Snotlout’s honesty, but when he looked at Astrid, she just rolled her eyes. Hiccup decided he wasn’t going to argue the whole double dating thing right now, because he was tired from travelling and he also wanted to shower. Eret introduced himself to Fishlegs, gave a hug to Heather, gave Ruffnut a shake of her hands (which she tried to improve to a hug, but he held her off) and fist bumped with Tuffnut.  
“Let’s go to the car, shall we?”

As they walked through the airport to get to the parking lot, Astrid took Hiccup’s free hand, squeezed it and smiled at him. He took Astrid’s hand to his mouth gave it a kiss.   
They heard Snotlout gagging behind them.

* * *

“What kind of double dates did you and Eret have in mind, actually?” Astrid just came out of the shower and joined Hiccup in their room. Eret apparently had a huge house with multiple guest rooms. Astrid had mentioned that he hadn’t had any problems with money, but Hiccup did not translate that to “he is very rich”.

“Oh, we wanted to go lasergaming, or anything likely as fun.”  
“So that’s what he meant with ‘Can he keep up with us’. I hope you still want to team up with me, because it’s not likely we’ll win.” Hiccup was sitting on the bed and swayed with his left leg to support his statement. He had removed his prosthetic already and only the stub under his knee moved up and down. Astrid’s eyes shot wide-open.   
“Oh my gods, Hiccup- No, I didn’t- _shit_ , I wasn’t referring to your prosthetic when I said you wouldn’t be able to keep up with us. You can keep up with everyone else just fine, you know that yourself. It’s just, I’m much more athletic than you are and Eret is like the male version of me, so that’s why you wouldn’t be able to keep with us!” Astrid sat beside him and gave him a worried look.   
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make fun of you like that. It wasn’t even my intention. I couldn’t care less about that prosthetic, you have to know that, babe. I already told you and I will tell you a millions times more, if I have to.”   
Hiccup pursed his lips. “It’s okay, I know you don’t care about it.”  
“Oh and by the way: we’re definitely teaming up together, because you are the best sharp-shooter I know. Eret is a sports guy, but he hadn’t many interests in archery or shooting guns, so we’ll defeat them easily.”   
He smiled and looked at Astrid, who searched in his eyes for the confirmation that he believed her.   
“I’m sorry, it must be a stupid thing to-”   
Astrid took his hands.   
“No, Hiccup, it’s not. It bothers you and I am glad you told me. If you said something and it personally affected me, I would’ve told you too.” Her bright blue eyes gave him an earnest look and he sighed with relieve.   
“Yeah, you would.” She smiled when she saw he believed her. She scooted closer to him and her hands trailed up to his shoulders.   
“You know,” she said and she looked at the bed. “We should go to sleep, I want to go to the beach as soon- aammmm” 

Hiccup had turned her head back to him and kissed her on the mouth. As she didn’t resist, he placed his hands on her hips. Her pyjama top was very loose, so his thumbs caressed the skin just above her shorts. He felt Astrid’s hands going through his hair and he opened his mouth let his tongue lick her lips. She let out a little gasp, if she didn’t expect this, but opened her mouth nonetheless. As their tongues danced to a slow song, Astrid’s one hand went from his hair and via the chest to his side. Hiccup let his hand go to under her top to her back and teased her by letting his fingers trace her side, right beside her breast. Astrid was surprised by this and let go of the kiss. Her eyes gave him a smiteful look, but she teased a grin at the corner of her mouth. Hiccup, who knew she couldn’t resist it when he did that, watched her closely and rubbed his thumb in circles on her back.  
Astrid flung her leg over Hiccup’s and she sat on top of his lap, facing him. Hiccup looked at his girlfriend as she traced the middle of his chest from his neck to his crotch. At the end of his pyjama shirt, she dipped her hands under it and placed her hands on his sides. He slowly let himself fall backwards as Astrid leaned over him to kiss him again. 

How did he, Hiccup the Useless, deserve this goddess of a woman as his girlfriend and why was she still with him? He had been on dates with girls before Astrid. Girls who he had found interesting, funny, smart or beautiful. Neither of them was all of that together. Except Astrid. Astrid was fascinating, hilarious, witty and gorgeous. And the longer they spent time together as a couple, Hiccup believed that Astrid was the perfect woman for him. Astrid thought he was the most attractive guy around campus, but he didn’t believe her. Not until she had muttered the words “gods, you had to be just so perfect like that” after they paused an intense make-out session at her house.   
And now he was on Spring Break, in Daytona Beach, entangled in another heavy make-out session with his girlfriend. His beautiful, drop death gorgeous and perfect girlfriend. 

“Hey, Hic, do you- OH GODS, sorry!” Hiccup and Astrid were interrupted by Fishlegs, who opened the door without knocking, but immediately closed it again after he saw what he ran into. Hiccup wanted to get up and ask what Fishlegs wanted, but Astrid pushed him back.   
“What, maybe-” it’s urgent, he wanted to say, but Astrid had kissed him again.   
I’ll ask him tomorrow, he thought and they continued where they left off.

* * *

As they went to the beach that next morning, Hiccup couldn’t keep his eyes off Astrid. She already changed into her wetsuit, but right before they left the house for the beach, she had cornered him in their room and kissed him passionately. As if she thought that didn’t arouse him, she let her zipper down to tease her breasts and licked her lips. To make it much worse, Astrid turned around and walked out the room. When he saw her with their friends, her zipper was up to her neck again. Hiccup felt a little flustered, but was also intrigued by her game, because it was one he would very much like to play. So he kept looking at her, hoping it would make her fluster at some point. 

“Come on, Fish, it must have been sex that you walked into, otherwise you wouldn’t look so disturbed.” Snotlout’s voice filled the car and everyone turned around.  
“Walked into sex?” Heather raised her eyebrow.  
“ _Snotlout_!” Fishlegs’ head almost looked sunburned. Snotlout ignored him.   
“You didn’t hear? He forgot his shaving cream and since I don’t use one, he went to Hiccup to ask for his. When he came back he was just as red as he is now and without any shaving cream.”  
Hiccup and Astrid started laughing.  
“That wasn’t sex you walked into, Fish,” Hiccup said. “No worries.”  
“I know. I just didn’t want to share the state of undressed you two were in with Snotlout, so he started making assumptions.”   
Snotlout just raised his shoulders. “I’m a curious guy, what can I say?”  
“Nothing?” suggested Hiccup, but Snotlout chose to ignore that.

* * *

 When they arrived at the beach, Eret and Astrid immediately took out their surfboards. The rest took out their bags. 

“Let’s see if we can get some lounge beds,” said Heather.  
“Yeah, I’ll share one with Hiccup, those waves are calling me, gotta go!” Astrid gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek and ran over the beach with her board.  
“I can trust you with the car keys?” Eret asked Tuffnut.   
“Ohno, I’ll take those, thank you very much.” Fishlegs snatched the keys right in front of Tuffnut’s nose, who gave him a disappointed look.   
“Thanks! Hey, Az, wait for me!” Eret sprinted after Astrid. 

The rest of the group walked to the beds and the parasols and Hiccup immediately pulled one open, to protect his skin from the sun. Heather and Fishlegs decided they wanted some shade as well and chose the beds beside him. Snotlout and the twins wanted a tan, so laid their stuff on the beds a row in front of Hiccup’s.

* * *

 

“Hey, babe, where’s everyone?” Hiccup looked up from his book and saw Astrid and Eret walking towards him.  
“Hey! They went swimming, how were the waves?”  
“Amazing! Do you know where Fishlegs put the keys? I want to get my bag and change.” Eret’s eyes wandered if he saw them on one of the beds anywhere.  
“Here, he gave them to me before he went to the sea.”  
“Ah thanks, I’ll be right back!” 

Astrid settled herself besides Hiccup and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Immediately missing the contact, Hiccup left his eyes closed for a few seconds to linger the touch. 

“The waves were indeed amazing. And you? Enjoying yourself?”  
“Yeah, it’s a good book.” Astrid chuckled.   
“Did you get my bag? I want to change too.”  
“Yes, got it right here,” and Hiccup pulled her bag from the other side of the bed and handed it to her. As Astrid got up, she bent over Hiccup to give him another kiss, although this one was a little more intense. 

He smiled to himself as she walked away and went back to his book, but he couldn’t concentrate anymore. The others returned from their short swim in the sea. 

“Gods, I’m starving, who packed lunch?” Tuffnut flopped himself on his bed.  
“It’s in the car, but I’ll get-” 

“Somebody asked for lunch?” Eret returned from his clothing change and Hiccup finally realised why Ruffnut was so praiseful about Eret’s body. Hiccup had seen his broad shoulders and packed arms already, but with only a swimsuit on, Eret’s upper body was visible and he definitely worked out. Like, a lot. In his hands was the freezer bag with the food they had packed for lunch.  
They pulled all the beds together so they had one big plateau to sit on and placed the food in the middle. 

“Hey, what’s all that noise a-” Snotlout looked in some direction, but he couldn’t finish his sentence because his eyes became the size of saucers. Everyone else followed his gaze.  
Hiccup’s heart stopped because his blood flowed directly to his crotch.

Time slowed down and Hiccup felt like everything moved in slow motion. Walking towards them was Astrid Hofferson. She had changed herself into a bikini. Again, Hiccup was wondering were in Valhalla he had deserved this woman as his girlfriend and why _the hell_ she had to be so beautiful. He felt her eyes on him and she kept them on him all the time as she walked towards the gang. Her lips were pressed together, but Hiccup saw that she was suppressing her laugh, because people were gazing after her. Multiple people felt the need to catcall after her or give her names, but she didn’t respond. As if the gods from above had to confirm that she was indeed a Valkyrie sent from Valhalla, the sun lined up perfectly behind her head when she stood still before her friends. Loose strands of blonde hair danced in the wind and Hiccup had to suppress the need to kiss her and strip her of her bikini on that spot. 

“Hey,” Astrid stepped on the beds and settled besides Hiccup. “Ah, lunch, I was starving.” 

The group exchanged a few looks, but no one said a word. In this moment, Hiccup seized the moment to adjust his bulge, because he knew he would get a comment about his arousal otherwise. He looked around to see who was still watching Astrid and there were quite a lot of them. To prevent people thinking she was single, he put his arm around her and gave her a little kiss on her cheek. Astrid, who was enjoying her piece of bread with cream cheese, smiled at the little gift of affection. He smiled back at her, but with this angle he noticed a dark spot between Astrid’s breasts. 

It was the hickey he gave her two days ago and it was visible for anyone to see. Did she know it was visible for anyone? Was she teasing him with this spot? Did she want everyone else know that she was marked by him and she was proud of it? He thought about the moment when he had sucked at that spot, but let the memory dissolve in his mind. He hoped their friends wouldn’t notice anything or be as oblivious about it as Astrid. 

 

Hiccup decided to take a swim in the sea after his stomach had settled. Astrid, Eret, Ruffnut and Snotlout joined him. They were adjusting to the water and it’s temperature first, but when Hiccup got the chance, he grabbed Astrid and separated themselves a little from the group. 

“Whahmmpff.” Hiccup couldn’t even care what she wanted to say, he already had pressed his lips on hers. Astrid smiled and kissed him back. He felt her arms closing around his neck and she closed her legs onto his waist. He felt a little surprised noise at the back of Astrid’s throat as she felt his erection. He put his hands under her butt to support her weight, although the water made it almost unnecessary. 

“Not to say I didn’t enjoy that, but why did I deserve this?”  
They were a little out of breath from the kiss as they rested their foreheads against each other.   
“I wanted to do that since this morning, since you left me high and dry in our room.” 

Astrid chuckled and a mischievous sparkle glittered in her eyes. Hiccup was convinced he could support Astrid without the support of his hands and he slowly traced them to her shoulder blades, to pull her closer and kiss her again. She happily complied and he felt her hands on his chin. 

“Hey love birds, you know they are still people around you?” 

Hiccup thought he heard Snotlout and wanted to break the kiss, but Astrid pulled him back as soon she felt him let go. He heard Eret and Ruffnut laugh and he opened his eyes to see what was going on. Astrid held up her middle finger to Snotlout. 

Hiccup grabbed Astrid’s hand and let go off the kiss. He turned her head  
to whisper into her ear.   
“We’ll continue this tonight.”  
She smiled and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. She let go of his waist, but still walked close to him when they joined the group again.

 

After ten minutes, Hiccup and Snotlout were done with swimming, but Astrid, Eret and Ruffnut still wanted to stay in the water for a while, so they separated.

“So, why did you-” Hiccup turned around to speak to Snotlout, but he noticed that Snotlout had stopped at a couple of parasols, probably to talk to women and couldn’t hear him. Hiccup crossed his arms and tapped his foot as he looked impatiently at his cousin. Apparently Snotlout was unsuccessful, because he walked to Hiccup with an irritated look on his face. As Hiccup opened his mouth to start his sentence again, he felt someone pinch his butt. 

“Hey!” And he turned around and gave whoever did this to him an angry look.  
“What was that for?”   
A woman sitting on a bed gave him an innocent smile. “You have a very cute ass, so I _had_ to pinch it.”   
Hiccup, embarrassed and violated, felt the rage building in his body.   
“Excuse me? So you had to pinch it? You couldn’t just, tap me on the shoulder and then tell me you like my butt? Without harassing me?” The girl was wearing sunglasses, but you could see her brow coming up. Her friends looked at him with confusion.   
“Don’t mind him,” Snotlout said. “If you like to pinch a even cuter ass, you could always try mine?”   
Hiccup rolled his eyes.   
“Oh, please.” 

He grabbed Snotlout’s arm and dragged him to their friends. Snotlout freed himself of Hiccup and sat on his bed without any further word. Hiccup, still annoyed by Snotlout and angry at the girl who had pinched his butt, sat on his bed and tried to clean all the sand of his prosthetic. Because the sun had moved, his legs weren’t in the shadow of the parasol anymore, so he put his beach towel over them. Just as he wanted to start in his book again, someone approached his bed.

“Hey.” It was one of the friends of the woman who had pinched his butt.  
“I wanted to apologize for my friend. She doesn’t think about that kind of stuff.”  
“Why, did she sent you?”  
“She didn’t, I wanted to apologize on her behalf.” 

The woman settled on his bed, just beside his legs. Hiccup saw that the woman fluttered her eyelashes at him and he shifted his legs uncomfortably away from her. 

“Well, I don’t think it works that way to apologize,” he said, carefully considering his words so hopefully she would take the hint that wasn’t interested. Unfortunately, she didn’t and laid her hand on his leg.   
“I have to agree with her, though, your ass is very cute.”   
Hiccup’s mind turned to panic and did not know how to respond to her. Thankfully, he didn’t have to. 

“Unfortunately for you, you don’t have the rights to touch that cute ass.”   
Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid standing a couple of feet from them, with her arms crossed resting on her chest. Only now he realized that he had been holding his breath and let it go.

“And you do?”  
The woman, name still unknown, sounded very sassy. Astrid uncrossed her arms  and sat on the bed beside Hiccup to dry herself from her swim in the sea.  
“Nice hickey, by the way. Could be less obvious with another bikini, though. ” 

Hiccup could easily tell the woman to get lost because he wasn’t interested, but he was also interested what Astrid had to say to this woman, so he decided to let this one play out. 

“Yes, I do. And thanks, because I was wearing this bikini top to show off the hickey I got from my boyfriend.”  
Astrid’s voice was not only very annoyed, but also very sarcastic and Hiccup snorted. There could be multiple reasons why she was wearing that particular bikini. However, the most valid one of all, was the only one she needed: she liked it.  
“Well, if you have a boyfriend, why do you care who is touching this guy’s ass? Shouldn’t you be touching your boyfriend’s?” 

 _Gods_ , was this woman really that oblivious? From the corner of his eyes he saw that the others had turned to their little play. Ruffnut and Heather were actually snickering after that last comment. Astrid however decided that she had enough. She waved for Hiccup to remove his book and she settled on his lap. 

“Nah, I’d rather fuck him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this, I would love to hear any opinions ^^
> 
> Please follow me on tumblr: [sapientia-art](https://sapientia-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
